


Chocolate Strawberries

by loveydoveyowo



Series: Gross Boyfriends [7]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Aged up characters, Fluffy, M/M, god help me, i wrote this at 1 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveydoveyowo/pseuds/loveydoveyowo
Summary: Max remembers when Neil once brought him his favourite food when he was down.





	Chocolate Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS AT ONE FUCKING AM
> 
> I’LL FIX IT LATER

Max considered himself a complicated being.

And, well, who wasn’t? He didn’t know himself. In fact, no one knew themselves. Humans were like the galaxies far away; full of dangerous stars that litter dark canvases of space. Humans often thought of the unknown universe and worlds that lie in those galaxies, but they will never know for sure. They will die before they try.

That was deep, holy fuck.

You might be wondering, ‘Gee Max, that’s some deep Shakespeare shit! Where’d you get it from?’ Max would like to inform you that it is currently past midnight and he had just witnessed his lover get shit-faced and, uh, deliciously naked. Beautifully naked. Yes.

Max liked a lot of things in his life. Quiet strolls through the park when dawn was just below the hill’s peak. Neil’s strong arms securing him during their sleepy cuddle time. The meaning of life and why he should actually give a fuck. Proving people wrong. The list goes on and on, and they’re all little things that make him happy.

Strawberries.

Strawberries are holy and sin at the same time. They burst into your mouth and onto your tongue in a flurry of too-bright colours. They render your mind blank with a taste of their sweet juices. They can be made in almost everything; sweets, pastries, drinks, and salads. He could go on and on and on until he was just at the end of his plane of existence.

And now, laying here with his cheek against Neil’s chest, Max’s strong desire for strawberries brought a rather lovely memory up.

Max remembered that it occurred somewhere in April. He was upset about something (he didn’t remember, so it was probably something petty), and Neil got him some comfort foods.

Strawberries.

He remembered perking up from his comfortable nest of fluffy blankets as soon as he saw Neil come in with two bowls. He watched Neil place down one bowl on the nightstand, then took the other one with him when he went to sit on the bed.

Max couldn’t resist. He took his blankets and crawled on his knees to Neil’s side, peering into the bowl and gasping in delight. “Fuck yes!”

Neil grinned, in a smug and cute way. Like he was prideful for being the reason of Max’s glee. “This what you need?”

“I’ve been craving strawberries for so long,” Max replied, plucking one from the bowl and biting into it. He groaned and fell back against the bed. “This is amazing. You’re amazing. God!”

Neil laughed and leaned down to peck Max’s cheekbone. “It gets better.”

Max finished his strawberry and licked his lips. “I’m intrigued.”

Neil pointed to the other bowl. “Chocolate.”

“Ellen, you didn’t!” Max scrambled up and snatched the bowl from the nightstand. He cradled it into his lap and gazed upon it like a mother would gaze upon her child.

 

Max remembered being extremely happy with Neil for just bringing his favourite foods to him when he was sad. And, funnily enough, he didn’t even reward his boyfriend. This event was several months ago, holy hell!

Max pressed his lips to Neil’s collarbone with a smile. He gave the man small pecks of love against his skin, slowly waking him up with little drags of his fingers against his side.

Neil snuffled. “Mrg.”

“It occurred to me that I never thanked you for those chocolate strawberries,” Max whispered, voice husky with lack of use. He leaned in. “I plan to resolve that now.”

“Wha- now? It’s 3 AM— mff!”


End file.
